


Never promised you

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's memorial for Steph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never promised you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nokomis305](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nokomis305).



> For the [Adding value to fandom: Drabble Trade](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/284214.html?thread=3268662#t3268662)

Tim never brought her roses, and he gave her a long explanation about Poison Ivy and exploitation of workers, with visual aids provided by Gotham.

The rose that is already climbing up the carved granite -- it will need a trellis -- is called "Night Owl," and its first buds are already heavy with the aubergine petals of late spring.

It's the only flower he'll give her, and the groundskeepers may not like it.

Robin has gotten more from Poison Ivy than addling kisses. If they try RoundUp on this bush, they'll need him to protect them.

He'll just smile.

They'll learn.

 

([Illustration](http://www.heirloomroses.com/cgi/browse.cgi?page=item&cat=13&item=1067))


End file.
